


The Reason Is You

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 3</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Reason Is You

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 3

"I'm not the same person I was once. I've changed for you. You were the only person ever worth changing for."

"I can't love you."

"You don't have to," he said, but there was a pain in his eyes that clearly indicated that she did. If she didn't, he couldn't survive. His eyes belied his pain, but he kept his voice steady.

"We both know that I do. I'm sorry--I'm sorry."

"You're up," Ethan said, giving him a gentle shove. Conner cast Kira one last desperate look, then conceded his fate and stepped down the aisle as Trent's best man.


End file.
